Dear Diary
by BrokenOutlet
Summary: A collection of diary entries written by the characters. This first one is written by Tifa after seeing Cloud for the first time in what she believes is 7 years.


**Author's Note:** This is a diary entry from Tifa's point of view after seeing Cloud in Midgar for the first time in what shethinks was 7 years. Yes, I know it was actually only 5, but Tifa was unaware at the time when this was written. Also, I tried to make the writing more of how Tifa would talk/think than my own style. I don't know if it worked, but hopefully you like it.

I'll add in more diary entries later of different characters at different parts of the story if anybody likes this. This is actually my first fanfic… Please read and review? Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw a boy – or a man, even – by the train station yesterday. He had unmistakably familiar spiky blonde hair, Mako-influenced deep blue eyes, and a strong, chiseled face with a strange youthfulness behind it. I knew this boy somehow… It took me a few moments to realize who it was, even after he said my name._

_It was Cloud Strife. The boy from Nibelheim. I hadn't seen him for 7 years… I was honestly beginning to forget about him all together. In fact… the last time I saw him was at the well. I still remember it perfectly, now that I think about it. He called me out so suddenly, telling me that he was going to head off to join SOLDIER. I never really talked to him that much as a kid… I was kind of surprised about the whole thing._

_I did like him, though. He was different from everyone else in Nibelheim. He was so different… he was just like me. Something about him always made me want to get to know him, though I never really got a chance. And then suddenly, he was gone. I asked him to make a promise, saying that he would come and rescue me when I needed it. I can't believe I did that… I hardly even knew him._

_It's been 7 long years since then. I've grown up so much. I've got the bar, now, and there's always AVALANCHE. I'm sure he's changed as well. What has he been doing all these years? I remember waiting for him back at Nibelheim 5 years ago. He was supposed to be there, but he never came. I guess I've just been trying to forget about him ever since then._

_I'm different now, too. Ever since I came to Midgar after the incident in Nibelheim - ugh, I don't even want to think about that - I've gotten more mature. I've gotten stronger with my skills. Surely Cloud has too – he was holding a massive sword in his hands – but he's probably still the same. I'm trying not to care that much anyway._

_But then again… I told him about AVALANCHE. He said he came to Midgar as a mercenary. Well, we could use more members, especially if they're ex-SOLDIERS. Barrett'll have some problems accepting him at first, though everyone else will be just fine. I know Jesse will like him, and Biggs and Wedge will probably look up to him. _

_As for me… Well, I had my own reasons for telling him about the job. In fact, he's the only person I've really ever told about AVALANCHE. It's just that… I want to know him. I want to finally find out who he is. I can't even explain it, really… There's just something different about Cloud that I can't help but be drawn to. It was there with him as a child, and I could feel it again just then at the train station. _

_Besides that, though, Cloud was acting kind of strange. He seemed to be sick or something. It was like he didn't know where he was, and yet he knew exactly what was going on at the same time. It's hard to describe… He kept grabbing his head too as if he had a really bad headache. I don't know if there's something wrong… He seemed to remember me, at least, if that counts for anything. _

_I guess I'll just have to see how things go with the group from now on. I'm really excited, honestly. AVALANCHE should be heading in to take out a reactor soon; I'd love to go, but I need to take care of Marlene and the bar. I'll go next time, though, and I'll see about going wherever else after that._

_I can't help but feel like Cloud coming back here is the start of something significant. What are the chances of him randomly appearing at the train station right when I – a childhood friend that he hasn't seen for 7 years – walk by with a perfect job offer for him? No, I have a feeling this is something bigger than coincidence. It's fate, or destiny, or whatever you want to call it._

_I wonder if he still remembers our promise. I'll have to ask him about that when I get a chance._

_- Tifa_


End file.
